creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spikeyxashe/things that can only be found in the Philippines(i think)
Spikey here. Lemme share something. There are some things that i think can be only be found at the Philippines. 1. Tabo- a small water container with a handle used for taking a bath. 2. Jeepney- a passenger utility vehicle that is a remodeled version of a jeep. It is often designed glamorously. They as many passengers they can cram in. 3. Conductors- bus employees who collect fare from passengers. 4. Texting- Philippines is i think the current #1 texting country. They dont like calling, just texting. You can even have hook-ups because of texting here. You can also replace the sim without having to replace the phone, because phones and other electronics are pretty expensive here. Please forgive my grammar, haha. Im a natural troll. Watch out for more later. update Ashie and Spike here. We wanted to continue the list, here ya go. Tho we must warn you, most of it is a bit negative. And while I may be proud of the country, I can't help but notice all the things that they're so worked up over for no good cause. - Ashie 5. Whitening- So Filipinos have tan skin. It's beautiful, really. It's sort of a rich coffee-caramel color. However, most of them flush it out by using whitening products. "White is Beauty" is sort of the slogan around here. It's so sad when a lot of American people would kill for their tan and they'd just let it go to waste. Some are so desperate they even use a huge amount of powder to make themselves "whiter." 6. Dogs- Here in the Philippines, you can see stray dogs everywhere. which means one thing, stray poop. Everywhere. Anyway, dogs is a delicacy here. It's very sad that the laws against animal violence is not very much enforced here. My uncle once had a dog that he really loved so much. He became so sad when it died then he buried it in their yard. trhe next day, he found out that some lowlife dug up the grave, and when he checked the neighbor, they were already roasting it.-Spike Some Filipino Foods Spike's back with more of filipino facts. Now, were gonna talk about food. a. Adobo- Chicken and Pork cooked in soy sauce and vinegar. b. Sinigang- Chicken or Pork cooked in tamarind extract. c. Paksiw- Milkfish cooked in vinegar. d. Kare-kare- Pork cooked in Peanut butter. Now if you think that's boring and typical, take this. a. Balut- Boiled duck egg, with the chick inside. They boil it days before it hatches, so you must eat the whole chick(which is the best part) complete with body parts: feathers, beak, feet, eyes and bones. Yum!! they're often sold at night. b. Salagubbang- Beetles. c. Roasted Dog- By far the most disturbing on the list. d. Isaw- Barbicued chicken or pork intestine. e. Mice- mice. duh. f. Helmet- Chicken head. g. Adidas- chicken foot. Sooo..... that's for now. Hope you aint too disgusted. I like isaw and balut tho. And i don't eat dogs. Spike out. pics Spike here. Here's some pics of the things i put here. Have fun. update!!!!!!!!!!! some cool Filipinos Spike's back! 1. Manny Pacquiao- yep, you know him. Seven Division boxing champ. Fuck that pussy Mayweather! 2. Kirk Hammett- Metallica's lead guitarist, half Filipino, half Irish. One of the greatest ever, and doesn't fuck up as much as Hetfield. 3. Jose Rizal- check him out. More Update Cleaning- filipinos love to bathe, because it's hot here. We also take a bath once or more in a day. But did you know that after pooping, instead of using tissue, filipinos use soap and water to clean up? Education- Elementary and High School only take ten years combined. No middle school. What sucks is that most schools, and in rare cases colleges, require uniforms and short haircut for men. Short, as in military cut. And PDA(public display of affection), which i think only exists here because this ain't a free country that everyone says. Tingi- here you can buy cheap and mini versions of goods. Mini soap, Mini Toothpaste, Minishampoo, minidrinks, mini icecream, and other minishit. Tingi also means you can buy a part of a whole product, like an egg, a stick of cigarette, a small plastic of oil, a piece of candy, a single piece of paper, half a cheese, damn. Category:Blog posts